


Noir Olympus

by RoselessThorn



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Noir, Drinking, F/M, Film Noir, Hot Chess Action, Organized Crime, POV First Person, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Canon, Smoking, Will there be smut?, pawn on pawn, references to masturbation, references to prior trauma, who knows!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselessThorn/pseuds/RoselessThorn
Summary: The Three Kings fled their fatherland of Greece to come to America to start their own shining city on a hill. Not everything is as clean as the Mayor, Zeus, presents. For one, his brother Hades Xenos has no interest in keeping the family name, only keeping the Family work moving swiftly. His relationships with parasitic women have worn him down, until someone quite literally sneaks into his own underworld.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 100





	1. Who are you?

“Mind telling me why I found you in my back seat?”

  
The diminutive woman sitting opposite at my breakfast table looks at me. She bears little resemblance to the pink festooned pixie from my car, out-cold from an aggressive night of drinking. Hard to reconcile that nervous drinker with this coy young woman now. Her heart shaped face, with an air of innocence clinging to her. It felt so familiar, but I couldn't place it. I thought I recognized her from somewhere else when I saw her at the party last night. It'll come to me later. Her soft voice plucks me out from my inner thought train.

  
“Do I really have to answer that?” She shifts in the kitchen chair, looking away from my gaze.

  
"We could start with your name?" I helpfully offer.

She winds one of her auburn curls around her finger distractedly, before answering, "My mother calls me Kore."

"And my father called me Agóri. Still wasn't my name." My mouth curves into a smirk. I guess I couldn't resist. Who calls their daughter "girl"? "My father did call me Boy, though that's because he resented having any children to inherit his "legacy."

My tableside companion pouts, "That's not fair, only a complete scoundrel wouldn't introduce themselves."

"Do I look like a scoundrel to you?" My face is starting to hurt from the smiling.

She trains her eyes on me and pauses, like she is considering my statement.

Her answer comes out like a dare: "Yes. I'd say 30% scoundrel at least."

"You'll have to let me know if my percentage changes." I laugh before continuing, "What about you? Seeing as the other time I saw you, you were deep in the punch bowl. Sounds like you've been a bit of a scoundrel yourself." I tap my chin thoughtfully. "Maybe even more so." When was the last time conversation with a dame was this fun?

"Don't change the subject!" She wags her finger at me.

Still smiling, I ask, “Do you know who I am?”

“Someone who was very kind to not leave me, a complete mess, in your backseat?” she says hopefully.

"Someone who doesn't often get unexpected beautiful women in their cars."

A blush warms her cheeks. "There are people who do?"

Her sudden naivete is kind of adorable. Maybe she's not as worldly as she was trying to project.

I look into my water glass and take a long sip. "I think it happens more often to my brothers than it does to me."

She lets out a small gasp -- oh, maybe she knows who I am now?

"You're one of the Three Kings?"

I let out a soft chuckle. "That's what the papers call us."

"And you still won't give me a name? I think you're up to 31%." She is positively cooing every word by this point.

"You have to know who I am."

She grins, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. Now I wasn't so sure this was the desperate drinker I saw last night at my brother's party. Pursing her lips, she croons, "Thirty-twooooo..."

Grumbling, I reached into my pocket for my card holder, and pass her my calling card.

She turns it over looking for any sign of my name.

"An Ace of Spades? Oh, you're Mr. Xenos."

"You can call me Hades." I scratch the back of my head, somehow slightly embarrassed now. Maybe because I'm doubting myself? I did only just recently become single again. And this girl has something more going on with her. Can't very well keep calling her girl. Not in my circles.

"I knew it wasn't Agóri!" She certainly looked pleased.

"But I don't buy your name being Kore." Did some color drain from her face?

"You're right, but let's just say my name is haunting me at the moment."

"Hades Xenos isn't my birth name, but it's what I go by. You could choose a new name. Proserpina?"

"Too long. Maybe something snappy and short."

I dryly reply, "Jane Doe."

She bursts out laughing. "That's probably too on the nose." I could watch her laugh all day. Where the hell did that thought come from?

"I like the name Penny. I saw it once in the newspaper as short for Penelope."

"I hope your real name isn't Penelope, or that's not going to work very well as an alternate name."

"Oh, I guess I'm going to need a last name too. I don't suppose I could borrow yours?"

And she's calling me a scoundrel. My throat goes dry and I feel the urge to clear it pretty loudly. So I do, while loosening my tie. Starting to get a little hot under the collar.

"How about Nyktipolos? Night wanderer. On account of your... circumstances"

"That's probably better. Penny Nyktipolos."

"Now that settled I'll see if I can get someone to take you around to my associate, Hecate."

"Does she hide people or something?"

"Not exactly, but she does have a finger on the pulse of everything that happens in the city."

I get up from the table and go to my house phone so that I could dial Cerberus. Perhaps he could have one of his Kapitanos escort the newly minted Miss Nyktipolos to my spymaster.

\---

Get back to the table to find her shivering in her scrappy fairy costume from last night.

“If you’re cold I ...I might have a coat in my closet I can give you.”

Penny puts up her hands to protest, but I continue.

“While you might consider me to be a scoundrel, I honestly can’t let you go back outside like that. It’s November. You’ll catch your death of cold at this rate.” It hits me. It was a scorned gift, but at least it won’t go to waste. Minthe had already rejected it, expressing that she didn’t want someone else’s unwanted present. Originally it was a gift for an old flame, but she didn’t want it either. We were on the outs at that point anyway. I pull down the brown Kraft paper box, stamped with a decorative scrolled A in silver leaf. Penny takes the box from me and pulls off the lid. The only pleasure I take in having more money than God, is seeing the reaction on someone’s face when they receive something my wealth can procure.

“Oh no, I think this is too much, Mr. Xenos.”

“It’s certainly not going to fit me, Miss. Please take it. I would feel guilty having you sent out of my care otherwise.”

“You’re awfully caring in spite of your reputation.”

“Don’t get me wrong, there’s many benefits that come from being a ruthless leader of a large, unforgiving operation. But I feel like I know you somehow.”

Definitely unbecoming of a crime boss to be blushing like a bride. Burning cheeks aside, I mutter under my breath, “Also, my business makes it difficult for me to meet women who aren’t trying to get money from me, or who are terrified of me.”  
Penny looks at me, while hugging the jacket close to her chest. Ugh, she’s looking at me with pity. I can’t stand having anyone’s pity.

“Mr. Xenos…”

“Please, just call me Hades. Keep my card as well. If you have need of my services in the future, just show that card at one of my businesses.” I take the silver fox fur coat from Penny’s hands and move behind her, helping feed her arms into the luxuriously soft, satin-lined garment. She turns her head to look at me again and grabs my hand.

“How will I know it’s one of your businesses?”

“You’ll know. If you were smart enough to know about my card in the first place, I’m sure you can figure out where my business lies.”

I walk Penny to the front door, as one of the Kapitanos pulls up in a sleek black Porsche.

“We ain’t got all day to wait around, Lady!” Cordon Bleu is an angry, portly French man, but he’s a capable enforcer. I guess my more amiable Family members are busy.

Penny smiles sweetly at Mr. Bleu and pats him on the head. His entire head turns the same shade as his scarlet tie. It looks like I’m not the only one who is vulnerable to the little miss’s charms. I watch the car drive off in the distance before the thought comes back into my head.

Why is she running? Why did I agree to help her? I don’t even know her.

Who are you?

\---

It's not long that I'm wallowing in my own thoughts before the telephone rings. It's way too soon to be Hecate. I glance over at the calendar. How did I forget this morning is Zeus's "brunch time"? I pick up the phone, but I already know how the conversation will go.

"Aidoneus."

He always uses my given name. After Mother died, that name became dead to me. No amount of convincing would get Zeus to change his ways.

"Family Brunch. I know."

"Oh, we thought you might have gotten some action or other, that's why we called later."

"What in the nine hells would give you that idea?"

"Someone said they saw a present climb into your backseat last night."

"It's not like that."

"Mmhmm. Listen, we're going to go to Hetairiai Systaki. And you'll need to give us some details, brother dear."

I roll my eyes. I know what sort of details he’s expecting.

"12:00?"

"See you then."

I hang up the receiver and take a deep breath. Nothing happened, so what is there to share?

I hear the sharp slam of my mail slot near the front door. Something possesses me to go check it out immediately. New newspaper. Haven't seen this one here before. Wonder why I’m getting a copy. I pick up yesterday's issue of the _Eleusinian Herald_. Small town newspaper. Usually I'm only passed these if there's something particularly relevant.

Some news articles are already clipped out. Then I see the face that I was just talking to this morning. Advertising the baked goods using products from the Barley Mother.

There's a tickle of familiarity when I look at her face. A little too young to be a mother.

I look at the missing articles. Whatever happened was big enough to take up several pages. I'll have to look into this.

I ring up Cerberus to have him come by. He's been the most loyal of my men, but also a capable investigator in his own right. If there are any scraps for information to glean about my evasive little flower, he would be the one to sniff it out. Need to leave this parcel for him. He can also find out who left the day-old _Eleusinian Herald_ in my mail slot.

So many questions, and it's unclear who to ask.

Might as well start with brunch and go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Red and VerdiWithin
> 
> Trying this out, and publishing on a schedule.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Agóri - Boy  
> Kore - Maiden/Girl  
> Xenos - stranger  
> Nyktipolos - Night Wanderer, a shared epithet for certain Cthonian Godfolk


	2. Some Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch and some loud broad yelling at Hades.

Family brunch, as Zeus calls it, is a thinly veiled excuse to go to a strip club. They're always kind of sleazy, nothing like the gentleman's clubs that Madame Nyx runs for me. She's a true Lady of The Night, and has proved to be a valuable source of information whenever Hecate can't get a hold of something with her Lampades. Even then that operation is all class. The mirror opposite of the dirty little dive we are at this week. My shoes make a gross sticking sound as I walk through the lobby, following the soft jazz playing from further inside. Occasionally, it takes a little extra effort to dislodge my foot from the floor. Maybe if I insist we could at least go somewhere that doesn't threaten to eat my Italian loafers.

  
Zeus and Posey are already in the corner booth. I slide in next to them, the leather of the seat squealing with displeasure.

  
"So," says Zeus.  
"So?"  
"How was she?" He folds his hands under his chin and bats his eyelashes at me.  
"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about." I fish out a cigarette from my jacket case.

  
Minthe called my platinum cigarette case a waste of money. I liked that it didn't get scratched easily. Ugh, why am I even thinking of her? We're over. I grumpily put the cigarette into my mouth and light up, taking a long drag.

  
"Come on, Posey saw that broad letting herself into your backseat. You had to have planned this. I didn't think you had it in you!"  
I choke.  
"You thought I would be arranging something with a dame half my age? Are you serious?"  
"You're not that old. Only 40," Poseidon interjects.  
"Not yet, but I'm not getting any younger."

  
Zeus butts back in, "Which is why you should look to getting some hot young thing. You're finally as debauched as the rest of us." His eyes follow the lady dancing on stage. It’s not particularly crowded this morning, but she’s still making the effort.

  
"Nothing happened. I don't take advantage of the unwilling."  
"Who said she was unwilling?"  
I give Zeus a stare dark enough to make one of my shades wither.  
"Broads who are too drunk to say 'no' can't be willing."  
Zeus looks taken aback. "I didn't mean you…"

  
"Yes, you did. What could you have possibly meant otherwise?" I snarl through my teeth. Yes, I have a reputation for being ruthless, but I’m not a damned monster.

  
Posey pats his hand on my forearm. "Look, he was just a little excited about you maybe moving on from your last gal. We both were excited about that."

  
"I hesitate to recall if Minthe was ever my 'gal.' I think she just considered me to be her wallet."  
"How did you date her for so long anyway?"  
I grit my teeth when replying, "You know why."  
Zeus scoffs, "It's not like you can't get any willing women."

  
"Yes it is. Even after changing my name, most people either pretend I don't exist, or try to get a favor out of me. Just being associated with a Family is rough enough, but I'm the last face most people are eager to see. It takes a toll on your ego after a while." How are we related?

  
Zeus snorts, "I'm surprised you're still doing that work." A scantily-clad waitress comes by to drop off drink orders.

  
"Someone has to - you run through money like water, Zeus. Makes me wonder what you're --" Zeus excitedly cuts me off from finishing my statement.  
"Oh good, the drinks are here. We ordered for you."

  
They both have mimosas. Zeus ordered me a Bloody Mary. At least he remembers I prefer my breakfast in a glass. I start munching on the garnish of olive, cheese, and sausage while the waitress takes our entree orders. I always order the same thing -- steak and eggs. I don’t really pay attention to whatever new dish they order this week. What they eat doesn’t affect me like the amount they drink does, so I almost never retain that information. Literally not worth remembering.

  
Zeus hands back the menus, and after smacking the waitress's ass, turns back to me. "Where were we?"  
"Your spending habits are part of what keeps me working," I say flatly.  
Zeus strokes his goatee. "I suppose that's true. Hera keeps saying I should focus on living within my means."  
"I'm pretty sure Hera would be happier if you kept it in your pants more often." I lower my voice to mutter into my highball glass, "I don't think anyone wants to hide your mistresses anymore."  
Posey chokes on laughter. Zeus fumes.  
"Y'know. Zeus, Hades has a point there. You spend more on your side pieces than your old lady. Maybe you ought to take a more open approach. I find that it's easy to get willing partners when you have a smokin’ hot siren like 'Trite for a wife."

  
Amphitrite and Posey's marriage as documented in the gossip rags is one of the few true things they print. They're both pretty open about their sex life. The rest of society calls them depraved, but it hasn't bothered them any. Posey revels in it, but that's easy for him, he's a man. We're not only let off easy for "being a stud" but encouraged to sow our seed far and wide, so to speak.

  
But I can't let Zeus's air of superiority stand when he knows that he's only a public face. Posey does pull his weight somewhat, but it's mostly a self-sufficient operation to indulge his hobbies. Zeus needs to remember that he's dependent on me. Not the other way around.  
I say in a low voice, "My willingness to keep the work going is why you get to live fairly lavishly for a 'public servant.'"  
Zeus stops mid-bite. He knows that his only bargaining chip with me is his willingness to grease the city bureaucracy to make my legitimate projects easier to execute. He pats his mouth with his napkin.  
"Look, I wasn't trying to sound ungrateful for your support. Just that…" He trails off, lost for words. It's not often this happens. Zeus loves the sound of his own voice more than anything. Maybe he will finally accept that I do the work I have an aptitude for. My own desires and impulses do not have to factor into it. We continue eating during this awkward lull.

  
Disappointingly, Zeus finds his words again and breaks the silence.

  
"Maybe if you found more capable people you could find that it's easy to step away from your work and find someone enjoyable to be with. It may be hard for you to believe, but it hurts me that you don’t want to be associated with us anymore in public.”

  
Because I don’t belong with them. Not with his idea of how things went down. Not with the story he’s sold to the rags.

  
“I think you’ll find, Zeus, that I live a relatively quiet life outside of work because people respect the privacy of my position.”

  
Posey butts in, “Or you are content with everyone fearing you. Is fear the best kind of respect, though?”

  
I think I’ve had enough of brunch for one Sunday. I get up to leave.

  
Zeus calls out after me, “Wait, you never even told us about the girl!”

  
Narrowing my eyes at Zeus, I reply, “There. Is. Nothing. To. Tell. Get your gossip from someone else. I have business to attend to.”

  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Zeus says.

  
I throw a few bucks on the table to cover the meal, as always. Bunch of mooches. This might be the only reason Zeus insists I come to these things. Typical.

\---

When I get back to my house, Cerberus is waiting for me. He waves at me as I walk up the driveway to the front door.

  
"Afentikó! Your Sunday brunch is over so soon?" Cerberus is unusually cheerful.

  
"I didn't want to stay where I'll just be insulted. I don't know why I bother going to these anymore. They're a waste of my time."

  
"Sorry to hear that. I met your morning companion when Mr. Bleu dropped her off with the spymaster. She's delightful. Can we keep her?" He opens the door and we continue inside.

  
"She's not a pet to be kept, Cerb."

  
"Right, right. She just, I dunno, feels like she belongs here somehow."

  
"We'll probably not see her again."

  
She's just trying to run from her past for now. Though I did like our conversation this morning. I can't remember the last time a gal made me smile so much. Broads usually piss me off, or in the case of Minthe, put me down. Cerb never liked Minthe, either. But two decades of being written off as unlovable have taken their toll on my self esteem. Women want to either brag they slept with a mobster, or get something from me, like Minthe.

  
The phone rings, commanding our attention. Cerb grimaces.

  
"She's been calling the entire time you were out. I don't know how your house staff stand it."

  
Speak of the devil. The only good thing to come out of last night's little bender was our shouting match through the payphone. No doubt she’s furious that I broke things off while completely hammered. In vino veritas, as they say. In wine, there is truth. Might as well get this over with. Cerb hands me the receiver.

  
"PUT THAT ASSHOLE ON THE PHONE!"

  
"Hello, Minthe. Give me a reason why I shouldn't hang up right now." My voice is cold.  
We've done this on-again off-again nonsense for years. I'm so tired of it.

  
"Oh… Hi Hades. I've just been trying to reach you all morning."  
She sounds like she's dragging the words through her teeth. How did I ever find this attractive? A small part of my mind wanders to Penny's melodious laughter from this morning. Now that's a sound I'd love to hear for days.

  
"I'm a busy man, Minthe. Keep it short."  
"Can't a girl call up her man to see how he's doing?" she sweetly croons.

  
I hear her pouring the honey over her words. I'm a bit ashamed to admit that due to how busy I usually am in running things, my love life had usually been more like watering a houseplant. Minthe serviced my needs, and I bought her nice things. But she never stayed the night. I groan.

  
"Don't give me that, Hades. I miss you, and I know you miss me too…" More honey. Except now it sounds startlingly fake.

  
How did I ever fall for this? But old habits rear their ugly head. It would be so easy to not be alone. Comfortable, even.

  
Maybe, I should spend some time being alone for a while. Penny was the first woman who didn't flinch at my identity, who just regarded it like learning my favorite color. Interesting fact, but not world defining. How long has it been? Since Hera?

  
"Say something." She ends that with an edge in her tone. Her venom seeping in.

  
"What is there to say? How long did you want to do this dance, Minthe? I certainly can't be your sugar daddy when you can't even accompany me to events because 'I reek of death'. Do you know what buys your fucking Chanel bags?"

  
"I was busy with Thetis that night, I told you…"  
"Thetis was at that fucking party. You were probably with Thanatos." If the prick wasn't any good at his job, I would kick him to the curb.

  
"What do you care about who else I sleep with? It's not like we're exclusive! I'm sure you've got plenty of women from your floozy queen." The honey had dropped away, and her daggers came back out.

  
"Why are you bringing my employees into this when we're talking about your behavior?"

  
"I'm expected to be a saint when you're a crime lord? That's rich. Real rich."  
Mother taught me to never speak any words in vain, and to respect people who deserve it.  
"All I have ever been to you is a wallet," I spit back.

  
It would be so easy to call her a bitch. I won't, though. That's what she wants. Because then she can deflect. Again.  
I continued speaking, "You seem to forget who you're dealing with. I'm not a sugar daddy you can string along."

  
But something in me craves her fear.

  
"Hades, what are you saying? W-w-we've been so good together…" I hear her voice tremble.  
"I've only asked for love and understanding, and mistakenly, thought I could buy those from you. You only gave me hatred in return. And now, I will settle for your fear. Get lost, Minthe, before I put you into the wilderness myself."

  
I slam the receiver down on the phone with a bang. I start feeling the familiar pangs of loneliness almost immediately and my hand automatically brushes against the dial.  
Cerb clears his throat.

  
"Afentikó, I know this is sorta out of turn, but good riddance to her. She was making you miserable. Please, just this once -- listen to your own advice."

  
It's a little unusual for my underboss to critique my personal life, but I can trust so few people.

  
"I'll think about it. Did Hecate have anything to say?"

  
Cerb raises a finger to start speaking, then stops, as if to reconsider.  
"Sir, she greeted Hecate like an old friend."

  
Strange. She didn't respond to my name dropping her this morning. I raise an eyebrow in reply.  
"Well, she didn't use Hecate's name, but our spymaster recognized her immediately."

  
"And?"

  
"I didn't get to follow up on that. She shut the door on me after thanking me for my services."

  
Hecate knows Penny. So she likely knows her real name.

Sounds like I should check in with my mistress of the information crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by VerdiWithin and Red
> 
> Afentiko- Boss
> 
> Cerberus is a Good Boy.


	3. Our Lady of the Crossroads

What I consider my primary business is dealing in information. Some people call it blackmail. Father called it insurance. My own talent lies primarily in precious stones, so my front businesses tend to be jewelry stores and pawn shops. Hecate Enodia and her Lampades are the best at gleaning information. Regular folk know the Lampades as a fine alternative to Au Pairs, what better way to get a look inside a target's life than through their children?

I alight from my cab at her nondescript agency door, pushing the door open and causing the bell above to tinkle gently. Her receptionist, impeccably dressed in a modest pantsuit looks up at me before waving me through.

Hecate's office is appointed exquisitely. Carved cabriole leg furniture in deep shades of walnut, upholstered in plush royal blue. Heavy midnight colored drapes cover her windows, their color only realized from the office's main light source: an electrified chandelier with frosted glass globes, diffusing the bright light to lend a clinical atmosphere to the soft space. It always feels like stepping into another dimension.

Ms. Enodia sits at her desk, frowning.

She speaks without looking up, "I hope you have chosen to interrupt me this morning for something important. My time is precious at the moment."

"Can't an old friend come visit?"

She looks up. "Oh -- my apologies, Hades. For once, I was not expecting you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was hoping you could tell me more about the girl."

"Oh yes, Miss...Penny I think she's calling herself now. It depends. She swore me to her confidence, you see."

“Did she now?”

“We are also old friends. May I ask what your intentions are? How old are you, these days?”

I didn’t have a good answer for my intentions. Involuntarily started scratching the back of my head. “Later this year... 40?”

“Are you now a cradle-robbing gal-sneaker? Hades she is half your age.”

Internally, I am screaming. Never have I wanted more to be less related to my brother in this moment. “Oh no, no, no. I am not trying to get under her skirts. I’m not Zeus.” The words come out automatically, but I can sense even Hecate isn’t entirely convinced, but her lips curl in amusement.

“I thought you were still with your scarlet haired trollop.”

“I am...I mean, I’m not. Wait, why are we talking about my relationships?”

“Why, indeed. In any case, Penny is an attractive young woman, and I am not eager to see her swept into scandal. Poor creature has enough on her mind at the moment.”

“I got the feeling she was running away from something, or trying to forget something.”

Hecate puts away the documents she was reviewing, and crosses to her side table to pour herself a cup of tea, she starts pouring a second cup and brings them both to the low table at the couches. She waves a hand for me to sit down. I bring the cup up to my nose to take in the scent. Earl grey. I reach into my jacket to pull out my flask and add in a little whiskey. Hecate sighs.

"Day drinking still?"

"It keeps my tolerance up. Comes with the territory." Mm. Could use a slice of orange and some syrup. I look back at her table to see if there's any lemon slices.

Hecate rubs her temples with her fingers. Oh, whoops.

"If you were going to adulterate my offering, I would have made you the vile swill you call 'Joe'."

I exaggeratedly agree, "Ooh, could have had an Irish Coffee."

She rolls her eyes and gets back to the subject.

“Look, she’ll tell you when she’s ready. Right now, she’s sorting through some...things.”

“I just can’t shake the feeling that I’ve seen her somewhere before. Before last night, I mean.”

Hecate drinks her tea.

“You can ask the Moriae if you’d like, but some information is off limits, even to a Godfather of the Night.”

The Moriae are Madame Nyx’s adult daughters. Hecate’s archivists. Madame Nyx is Hecate’s cousin, and she runs nightclubs and...exclusive gentlemens’ establishments on my behalf. Madame Nyx’s children have all seem to found their way into my employ, come to think of it.

“Why would that information be off limits? Am I not their employer?”

“Knowing too much is a burden, friend. Or have you forgotten about your predilection for fashioning concrete shoes?"

She has a point.

"Would you know anything about a cut-up day old copy of the Eleusinian Herald coming to me through my mail slot?" I pull the scrappy newsprint from my coat pocket and place it on her ornately carved desk. 

“Eleusis is the next town over.” Hecate regards the shredded paper with mild interest, turning it over in her gloved hands. She occasionally uses the monocle clipped to her vest to read some of the small text in what is left of the pages.

“Any ideas?” My voice sounds uncharacteristically impatient.

“Hades. I will not hesitate to call you by your birth name if you rush me.”

It shouldn’t feel like a threat, and yet a chill races down my spine anyway. But then, Hecate is just that kind of broad. I nervously clear my throat.

“Can I go see her? Penny, I mean.”

Without looking up, she replies, “I have a feeling she’ll come to see you. Take care, Hades.” She waves me away without further comment. My feet start moving and I find myself back inside the waiting room. She wants me to do my own digging, if I'm going to be annoying, I think. 

\---

Hera rang me up for with flimsy excuse for a coffee date. She turned me down years ago, but she's one of the few dames I still care about. Part of my heart carried a torch for her for years, but we agreed to extinguish the flame after my brother got suspicious. But she usually only calls me when we've fought. So when I see her at the diner, my guard is up.

Hera wears a smartly tailored white pinstripe skirted suit. I'm careful to avoid playing any games of footsie while sliding into the red and white leatherette booth. She taps the ash at the end of her gold cigarette holder into a dirty ashtray. No streaks in her makeup, so it can't be Zeus-related.

Before I'm able to ask why we're meeting, she pulls out a letter from her clutch purse and slides it across the table to me.

"What's this?"

She speaks conspiratorially, "Why don't you read for yourself?"

Narrowing my eyes at her, I take out my switch blade and use it as a letter opener. Hera still flinches at the flick of my switchblade, this amuses me. I pull out the paper inside and unfold it.

It's a... business loan application. Filled out by a Penelope Nyktipolos. Looks like she found me instead. Still, I'm not sure why Hera gave this to me.

"Doesn't your association handle stuff like this, Hera?" I toss the loan application back at Hera.

Hera looks into my eyes while taking in a deep drag off her cigarette. 

"Yes, technically it does. But did you look at what she wanted to do? It's too small scale. She should be more ambitious. She was fiddling around with your calling card, after all."

Inhale. Exhale. Tap. Hera's smoking is making me itch for a cigarette. The fact that I have other places to be makes me resist temptation. Penny was fiddling with my card? I suppose I did give her that, but what made her think that showing it to Hera was a good idea?

"And you think that I gave her the card?"

"Call it a hunch, Hades. I feel like this is something you with your banks could handle. Who knows? Maybe investing in more legitimate businesses will be to your liking."

"I'm the spitting image of my father, I run his businesses."

"Yes, and you also hated your father. Why live in his shadow because that's simply what's expected? Why should Miss Nyktipolos only seek to open a flower shop? Why not defy expectations?" Hera is really passionate about this, gesturing wildly.

"What got you all fired up about her? I barely know her."

Hera freezes. She regains her composure with a light cough. "Something she said about only being remembered for the life someone else wanted for you. To say something so profound...and then only want to open a flower shop. Waste of potential." Hera grimaces then takes a long drag off of her cigarette to emphasize her frustration.

"But she sounds like a perfect candidate for your project. So why are you insisting she come to me?"

"Like I said. She strikes me as having a good head on her, but she needs to expand her focus. I'm just the drunkard wife of a sleazy politician. What real example can I give her to broaden her horizons?"

Hera motions to the waitress bussing the table nearby. Two coffees with a side cream arrives. Hera's eyes flick to me expectantly. I roll my eyes and fish out my flask to pour some whisky into hers. She adds cream and sugar. and stirs. I start drinking mine, black.

“Oh, you’re not going to join me?” she murmurs, clearly disappointed.

“Already drank earlier, I do need to work after this.” I down the rest of my coffee and turn the cup over on the saucer. 

“I heard about Minthe. Will it stick this time?”

Sigh. “One can only hope. I’ll see you around, Mrs. Olympos.” I grab my hat from the table and head out the door.

\---

I walk through the doors of my Pluton Savings and Loan Branch off of Exchange Place. It’s near enough to Wall Street where the “legal action” is. The stock market is after all, just rich peoples’ feelings about the economy, but the way folks talk about the big crash in 1929 would make you think it was the be-all end-all of the economy. I prefer to work with more tangible assets than trading in futures. I hang up my overcoat and change my blazer once in the office. I look at my reflection in the mirror, and decide I should straighten my tie. There’s not much I can do about the scarred eye, but it’s a helpful reminder to folks who try to borrow beyond their reasonable means.

I’m not all bad though. I do forge good relationships with the deserving. Speaking of -- I fish out Penny’s application from my jacket pocket and smooth it out on my desk.

She gave her name as Penny Nyktipolos - though I know that’s not her real name. Scanning further down… Flower shop, as mentioned by Hera. I see what Hera means by lacking ambition. She had included a blurb about why she wanted to open this shop - she wanted to create a greenery space in the concrete jungle that is Olympus the city. Maybe I can work with that. I flip to the next page. She has no bank accounts listed. Well, no one can loan to her without one. I’m scribbling down half thoughts and ideas as I read. I imagine her voice, clear as a bell, asking to meet with the bank manager. I cough, but I hear her asking more urgently. Is it still my imagination? There’s a knock at my door.

“Sir, she’s presented your card.”

I peer around my employee to see Penny smiling at the teller’s counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by: VerdiWithin and Red


	4. Hustled Good

What is she trying to pull?

My employee shows her into my office before closing the door. My breath stops when I see her. She's wearing a blush pink shirtwaist dress with a white blazer. Very conservative on any other slip of a thing. But unfortunately for me, it hugs her ample curves like a glove. Or as my Italian associates would call it - being painted into a gown. As much as I don't want to undress her with my eyes, sometimes you can't help biology.

Maybe I should have spiked my coffee at the diner, after all. I drum my fingers along my desk’s leatherette top. Penny takes a seat and scoots closer. There's an awkward silence. She's shifting in her seat under my glare.

I shouldn’t be so cross. After all, I did want to see her again. A deep sigh escapes from my lungs, while I pinch the bridge of my nose.

“Ms. Nyktipolos, look, while it's incredibly lucky that you've come my way today, you shouldn’t be flashing that card to everyone you see.”

“Well, you didn’t exactly give me much information to go on, other than showing your card. And it did lead me to you in the end.” She punctuates that with a small double tap on my desktop and gives me a dazzling smile that could make any red-blooded man's heart melt.

"That being said, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Didn't Hera tell you?" Oh. So she already told this kid to come here. Figures.

"She did, but… look, you're an unmarried woman asking for a loan from a bank. To extend a loan, we'd need collateral to guarantee the loan. What assets do you have?"

"Well, I…" she pauses. She didn't think that far ahead, clearly. She takes a sparkling brooch off of her coat. The stones are green, and it plays beautifully in the light. "I don't suppose this would do?" She delicately places it in front of me.

I fish out one of my loupes from a desk drawer. Though we've long since gotten past the Great Depression, I've had to look at a lot of jewelry. So much of it now is merely paste -- costume jewelry. I switch on my desk lamp, adjusting the shade to shine more light on it. Yep. Paste. At least this one was cut somewhat well.

"Sadly, it will not do. It's costume jewelry."

She looks down, despondent. "I had hopes that since this was a gift from my mother, that it would have been worth something. She has money, but I want to do this on my own. Without her brand of 'supervision.'" Penny's expressive hands making little hash marks when she says the last word.

I feel pangs of guilt in my heart. The amount that she was asking for to start her business was very small. A drop in the proverbial bucket. I'm not sure why I feel responsible for her happiness. Is it because I just dashed her hopes? Hera did say that she had a good head on her shoulders.

"Tell you what. Why don't we make a deal?"

"With what? I'm not about to sell my body, sir."

Why does everyone assume this? "No, no, no, you misunderstand."

"I've heard all about your brothers, but I thought after that morning you were different…"

My stupid brothers are ruining this for me, and they aren't even here. I slap my hand to my face, struggling to think. The silence is awkward. After a few beats, I tentatively open one eye to see Penny fidgeting with a slip of paper, twisting and turning the piece, but never tearing it.

I have a drawer full of papers like that. It's a nervous tic that took me a long time to grow out of. Maybe I can convince her to make a deal with this old devil. I...I'd like to see her smile again, I think.

"I…"

"I'm not looking for a handout. I will pay you back."

"I never said you wouldn't. But let's have a friendly little wager, then. I've heard you're acquainted with Ms. Enodia?"

"You mean Ms. Triodia?" Ah. Yes, that's her hotel alias. If they rhyme, it's easier for me to remember -- I imagine her saying.

"The woman Mr. Bleu first brought you to."

"Oh yes. I was ever so glad to see her. There was a time when she was my governess. She did tell me she had changed her name, and that I was likely to hear it, but I would know it was her."

"If you've been around her for any length of time, you'd be able to play a good game of chess. I'm not like my brothers, and to be fair, Ms. Enodia can't always be my playing partner. Maybe if you can do a few practice rounds over the next few weeks, we can have a friendly match. As part of your loan application."

Penny teases, "Hmm...is Mr. Xenos a little rusty at chess and scared of losing to an innocent country gal?"

"I'll have you know that I am quite good, even against Ms. Enodia."

Penny gets up out of her seat, slamming her hands on my desk, meeting my protests head on. "Then you wouldn't be afraid of this country bumpkin saying that she'll play you right now in exchange for a loan."

She has an easy confidence that I find fascinating. We stare into each other’s eyes. I like the fire I see there. I lean back, my lips curving into a smile.

"Color me intrigued. Let's play, then."

I get up and pull out a wooden box, with an inlaid contrasting walnut and maple squares on top. Gold inlaid numbers and letters define the border. The pieces themselves are hand carved ebony and ivory. She watches with interest as I set up the board.

“That’s a rather fancy board.”

“This old thing?”

“Us common folk play with paper boards and wooden pieces.”

“Ebony is technically wood.”

“Bone ivory is decidedly not.”

“Then you can be black.”

“That puts me at a disadvantage, Mr. Xenos.”

“Oh, alright, I’ll throw you a bone, you can take the ivory pieces.”

“How about we flip for it? That would be fair.”

“The odds are always in my favor, are you sure about this?”

“Positive. Flip a coin of your choosing. I’m calling heads.”

Were I a true scoundrel, I would use a weighted coin. But I’m only...what was it… 32 percent scoundrel? I’ll show her a kindness. I flip my double-headed coin quickly, so she can’t see and catch it, covering it. I look Penny in the eyes.

“Are you certain about calling heads, doll?”

Penny pauses for a moment before nodding. I reveal her desired result.

“Yes! I’ll go first. But that means we’ll need to change seats.”

I make a big show of being displeased, but seeing her smile was worth it. I’m still certain she’s going to lose.

Penny starts by moving out a pawn to e4. I respond in kind, with a pawn to e5.  
Knight to f3, I move a Knight to c6. Bishop to c4. My bishop to c5. She hesitates before moving her pawn to b4. Evan’s gambit. I wonder if she knows exactly what she’s opening herself to. Would be foolish not to take it… right? I move my bishop to b4 to make the first capture of the game. She responds immediately with a pawn to c3. My bishop retreats to a5. Penny moves a pawn to d4, pushing rapid development that I am eager to tamp down. I capture her pawn at d4. She castles. Hmm…I remember where I’ve seen her face now.

“Aren’t you the Barley Mother heiress?”

Penny freezes. I advance my pawn to d3.

“Surely, your mother has resources to loan you money.”

What was her daughter’s name? Demeter is notoriously cagey about her daughter’s personal life, but plasters her face on every item she sells. A beautiful ingenue sells the public on breadmaking, I suppose.

Penny moves her queen to b3. I assess the board state. She is clearly trying to attack my f7 pawn to set up a checkmate. I think. I move my queen to f6, and look at her expectantly.

“My mother has money. I don’t. I want to make something more of myself than just waiting for her to give me money. I hate waiting…” She falls silent, studying the board. Then she moves her rook to e1. I move my knight to e7, giving myself room to castle. Penny moves her bishop to a3. She’s getting a lot of foothold in my half of the board and I’m feeling vulnerable. I’m eager to put her on the defensive, and I move my pawn to b5. She quickly captures it with her queen, and I move my rook to b8.

“Are you sure you want to move your rook there?”

I stare at Penny, dumbfounded. _Why wouldn’t I? I want to threaten her queen. It’s obvious, right? Why is she lecturing me?!_

Penny smiles and flips her hair, “I mean, What a cute little castle that is!” She exaggeratedly bats her eyelashes, and retreats her queen to a4. I retreat my bishop to b6. Drat. No gain for me.

“My mother has always told me that it’s better if I learn how to make my own way, and I don’t disagree. Simply inheriting money will not make me good at it.”

She bolsters her position, moving her knight from b1 to d2. I move in my bishop to b7 -- a nice little stack of bishops in front of my rook.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love her very much. But I was eager to strike out on my own, to become my own person beyond the branding.”

Her graceful hand brings out another knight, this time to e4. I nudge my queen to f5. The next moves are a rapid fire clicking of pieces. Bishop to d3. Queen to h5. Knight to f6. Check.

“I don’t want to be known as Demeter’s daughter.”

Oh. _What just happened?_ I assess the board state again. She’s not only checking my king, which I had neglected to castle, but she is threatening my queen. I need to capture that pawn, I have no choice. Pawn from g7 to capture f6. Penny counters with her pawn from e5 capturing my pawn on f6. A smart sacrifice to open my defenses. While she could take my knight in front of my king, it doesn’t threaten my king, so I ignore that, moving my rook to g8. Penny moves her rook to d1. She isn’t defending her king? Maybe this is my chance. I move my queen to capture her knight on f3.

Penny looks at me, and smirks. Once I see her delicate hand pick up her rook I realize my error.

“I’m not sure what name I’ll want to own in the end, but for now, I want to be Penny.”

Every piece we move is like knocking on death’s door. Rook to e7. I move my knight to capture her rook. She moves her queen to d7. I don’t see very many options… I capture her queen with my king. Her bishop closes in on f5. _Check_. I retreat my king to e8. Her bishop slides into d7. _Check_. I really have no good options left. I move my king to f8. Her last move is the final nail in my coffin, Bishop to e7.

“And that’s checkmate.”

I clap slowly. “You hustled me good, doll.” I pull out a cigarette from my case and light up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by VerdiWithin and Red
> 
> Note: The game they played is known as "The Evergreen Game". It was endlessly analyzed for a while after it was played in the 1850s.


	5. Striking Out

Penny is ecstatic, “Serves you right for underestimating me! I’m surprised you don’t recognize the Evergreen Game.”

I look at her dumbfounded. “The Evergreen game?”

“Yes. Ms. Triodia, sorry I guess her name is Ms. Enodia, had taught me that game a long time ago. It was very famous last century, and analyzed to death. I’m shocked you fell right into my trap for all your bragging, good sir.” Penny waggles her finger at me. “You’re probably used to people letting you win because you’re ‘so scary’ with your eye scar.”

I laugh and take in a long drag off of my cigarette. “Being scary makes my job easier. Too bad that didn't work on you."

"I don't know that I'd find you scary any more, Mr. Xenos. After seeing how you fell straight into my clutches." She wriggles with delight, my eyes automatically falling to her generous hips. Shit. I hastily look away, hoping she didn't notice.

"I'd hope that you wouldn't brag to everyone that you bested me." 

“So, are you accepting the outcome?” If she did notice, she took it in stride. She’s high on the thrill of winning. It’s adorable. Then she bites her fucking lip. Just a little flash of pearly whites tugging on her delicate pink lip. Shit. She's going to be the death of me if she stays here much longer.

I rub the back of my neck. “Ah, a deal’s a deal. How much do you need?”

Penny sits down, pulling out her notebook from her bag. It's a clean, blackened leather with a red ribbon bookmark sewn into the binding. She flips to a page she has paper clipped.

“I shouldn’t think more than $2,000," she replies.

“Well, let me know where you’re looking to set up shop and figure out a year of expenses and your estimated profit. Come back here by Friday. You have five days to do your research.” That ought to do it. Even though I’m going to loan her the money, I want to make sure she can pay me back and is serious about making it on her own.

Penny noted my requirements as I spoke, and now closes her notebook with a snap. 

"I'll see you Friday. It's a date." She winks and leaves my office with a spring in her step. My eyes follow her shrinking shadow as she walks out of my office.

Penny's perfume remains long after her footsteps fade away. It’s overwhelming and wonderful all at the same time. It lingers in the air. I'm starting to feel a little hot under the collar again. I let my employee know that I’m not to be disturbed for a while. I need some alone time. To uh… think.

\---

“Sir, sorry to bother you.”

Cerberus knocks on the door to my office. I fell asleep in my chair after some much needed tension relief. I must not have been answering my phone. I run my fingers through my hair and pull out a cigarette. 

“One of Russell’s haunts is reporting less income than expected. Some of the pieces being sold are being returned later, with an accusation that we were selling costume jewelry -- paste. This hurts our more above-board side of the house. He’s been selling far fewer pieces as a result.”

“Have we figured out who’s swapping things?” I get up from my chair and go to my mirror.

“There’s a little man calling himself King Midas. Seems that he’s turned one of your artisans to his side with the promise of more money.”

I drag my fingers down my face. How many times do people forget? I’m a reasonable man. But when you think you can make a fool of me, I am more than happy to show just how big of a mistake you’ve made. 

“Sir, why don’t we give our little angels a call?”

Ah yes. The Furies. I turn to Cerberus and nod.

\---

We're driving out to the warehouse on the docks. I let Cerberus drive because I tend to attract attention when I drive angry. While I want this particular matter to be discreet on the way there -- everyone will hear about it later. When you need to rule through intimidation,having a story to tell is the whole point. 

We get to my warehouse nestled between a couple other ones. Appropriately advertised as a fish market -- it was one of Posey's old haunts -- also a little reminder of where they might go after this. It doesn't hurt to give constant reminders. I spot Tisiphone outside, and hand her the payment in cash. They may not be on my books, but they are on my payroll. Cerberus opens the small door with a creak and we go into the facility.

The briny air inside hits my nostrils and I see where my little angels of punishment have our targets tied up. I hear a light scraping of metal, when Cerberus grabs a nearby piece of loose inch wide pipe.Two chairs are in the center of the space with a lonely light bulb illuminating them from above. Both figures are covered with sacks over their heads, and their arms bound behind their backs to the chairs. One is slumped over. There's a couple of other working lights on the far sides of the warehouse but it’s mostly dark. Hecate says having a flair for the dramatic is helpful. 

And I do love being dramatic.

I fetch my gloves out of my coat pocket and put them on, Cerberus following suit. Cerberus walks behind the chairs, and rips both hoods off. I recognize Jeremy, some dumb kid JP had recruited. Looks like it was a bad call. Then again, he probably didn’t really understand who owned the business. The other fellow has a well-trimmed beard, but the Furies had roughed him up a little beforehand. Nice split lip, still oozing some blood. I look at Cerberus and turn my head towards the bearded gentleman. We can give a little reminder to the lost lamb, but the asshole stealing from me is Mr. Split Lip over here. Cerberus slaps his face until he wakes up, and grabs his hair, yanking up his face to meet my gaze.

“I see you are interested in passing off my products as your own. Calling yourself ‘King Midas.’ I wonder what you consider yourself a king of.”

“Nngh...That guy who owns Κόσμημα is never around. It didn’t take much to convince that kid to swap a few pieces for me while I got started with my business.”

“How did you expect to start a business off of another’s blood, sweat, and tears?”

“Since my name is Midas I should have been destined for great wealth. Well, I figured it was going to be easy...since it’s a chain of stores, right? Who’s going to miss a few pieces?” He wriggles in his chair. I lunge forward and land a sucker punch to his abdomen. He wheezes, struggling to catch his breath.

“When you’ve been in the business as long as I have, you count every last penny.” I look over at Jeremy. He’s white as a sheet. I grab his chin with my hand and stare at him meaningfully. He shrinks from my gaze. I let go when our ‘King’ starts talking again.

He sputters and wheezes. “Don’t...you...have...enough...mo…” He doesn’t get to finish his statement before Cerberus pulls the pipe against his throat, cutting off his airway. I step to the side, avoiding his legs as he starts kicking them out ahead.

There’s a lesson to be imparted here. But again, I am not unreasonable. He’s getting his due. “I don’t appreciate when people cut corners at my expense. You could have taken a loan. Found your own employees. Sourced your own materials. It seems like you wanted the prestige of owning a business with none of the hard work.”

Cerberus lets up on the pipe to let him respond. “He’s got plenty of money, I have none. That should be enough reason!”

Clearly he just doesn’t get it. Cerberus pulls away the pipe altogether, letting our self-crowned king catch his breath. I look over to Jeremy.

“Why did you betray me?”

Jeremy is a mess of stutters. “I-I-I...I didn’t think you would notice. We’re on the edge of town…He offered enough money for me to take care of mom...”

“I trusted JP’s judgement when he selected you, but consider this a final warning.” I walk around behind the two chairs to grab one of the hoods and I jam it down over Midas’s head. Cerberus drags Midas’s chair out of the light. Jeremy looks at me in absolute horror.

“What are you going to do with him?” Jeremy squeaks.

“He’ll get his just desserts. I don’t approve of entrepreneurial shortcuts. You either get your hands dirty and build a solid foundation, or suffer the consequences of a shaky one. What do you need for your mother?”

“S-s-she needs extra oxygen at home. Her heart failed and they’re doing everything they can to keep her alive. I swear that’s all I was doing this for, Mr. Xenos.”

His nervousness makes me believe his story. I’ll still have JP follow up on it. It’s not like he’s a proper shade in my organization, but he’s an employee on the legitimate side of business. 

“You were recruited for your quality of skill.” Some muffled screams are heard further off. Jeremy flinches. “And I only hire the best for Κόσμημα. Remember that. I’m happy to help out with your personal situation, but only as long as you never breathe a word of my aid to another soul. Are we understood?”

I have a reputation to uphold, of course. Jeremy nods vigorously.

“Excellent. Pass the details on to JP. He’ll take care of your mum. What I expect you to spread, is what you see here. This is what happens to men who try to cheat Hades Xenos.”

I walk towards the muffled screams, leaving Jeremy to watch the darkness helplessly. There’s a reason why I am known as the Lord of the Dead among the Godfathers of Night. I guess it never hurts to remind people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Red and VerdiWithin
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Κόσμημα - Greek for Jewel (pronounced Kosmima)


	6. Guilty

Cerb and I drive back to my home on the outskirts of Olympus. Easiest place to build the kind of home I wanted.

When we first came to the States, Zeus had only some ideas of what he wanted to accomplish. I was still feeling out contacts until I got us on our feet, so to speak. That was when I first saw Fallingwater. At the time, I didn't have enough money to my name to buy it. But I studied it.

It only took a few years after the founding of Olympus to find the right plot of land to build Styx. Having a place named for the mythological river of swearing oaths felt appropriate. It was where Cerberus brought the various people who eventually became my Kapitanos: Russell, Mushroom, Cordon Bleu, JP, and Big John. Big John, despite her name, is a formidable woman. She has a knack for keeping unruly brats in line. Whenever a recruit passes into becoming a Shade, we always induct them in a ceremony at Styx. Flair for the dramatic, you know.

But when it's not serving as a backdrop, it's my preferred home. Away from the hustle and bustle. Cerberus and I became firm friends after the death of my father. He's loyal to a fault. I've never seen him take anything more than a passing interest in other people...though something about Penny has piqued his interest.

Penny. I know she’s Demeter’s daughter, but I don’t know her real name. Demeter has been secretive about her. I know Demeter had a son by Posey a long time ago, but that was long before Trite came into the picture. As far as the world knows, Demeter's daughter is the Barley Mother and the brand she built after she got her share. Her company is as much her precious bundle of joy as Penny is. I'm still doubting she was called 'Kore' on her birth certificate.

How funny that there was ever a time when I might have ended up with Demeter. While I run the Family business now, it was Zeus who wanted Father out of the picture. Whether it was simply teenage rebellion, or something more sinister, I've never had the luxury of dwelling on. Zeus's plan to take out our father depended on the wiles of three sisters: Hera, Hestia, and sweet Demeter. After getting their shares, they went their separate ways in the world -- real mercenary types. But not before Zeus sunk his hooks into Hera for himself. Demeter was sweet on Zeus during the heist. This development left her heartbroken, and she departed for the New World shortly after.

Zeus's little power struggle… he roped me in because he didn't want to helm a business in the darkness for the rest of his life. He wanted to build his own shining city on a hill. He handed me the broken pieces of Father's business and expected me to put it back together. To think I thought he had cared when he first roped Posey and I in. Father had an abusive streak. And Zeus may not look it, but he is probably the one most like Father out of us all. Yet, I'm the one who is saddled with being his carbon copy. Fate is cruel.

And now I'm attracted to a woman who is easily half my age, and feeling like a lecherous old man. The sound of dogs barking shakes me from my reverie.

Minos, Aeacus, and Rhada barrel down the hallway as soon as we get inside. It's another rumor in keeping with my reputation. I rescued these three mutts from the shelter, and somehow that translated into me having a three-headed dog. They're tripping over each other, skidding into my feet and knocking me over. They give me a thorough tongue-scrubbing on my face, only pulled away when Cerberus pulls on their leads. He must have attached them while I was underneath them, getting slobbered on.

"I'll go take them out for a few laps," he says.

"I should probably do some running myself," I mutter.

"Oh no, you'd accuse me of slowing you down. You can run with them later. They've got to do their business and whatnot."

Cerberus and the dogs leave, and I slowly get up from the floor to get cleaned up from the day. I look down at my shirt. A shame really, I loved this shirt. I'll have to get a replacement. Blood spatter is not work appropriate for any of my offices.

\---

Scars. I have scars everywhere. From the first time I ran away from home. Father was paranoid that we would kill him. Not sure why. None of us were even interested in his business. Mother tried to give us a normal life, as much as possible. As soon as he was able, he sent Posey and me away to boarding school. Posey and I were not strong boys. I took a lot of his bullies' beatings. They liked knives there. After his hand got stabbed, I had to get better at disarming people. It was the first time I lost my temper. Hiding in the shadows, I took my revenge. They never saw me coming. But at last we were finally safe for the remainder of our time there.

Every scar on my skin is a memory burned into me.

Plenty of one night stands, but no one wants to sleep with someone who is riddled with skin disfigurements. My skin isn't smooth. It's not even all one color. Minthe only stayed with me for what I could give her. And I thought that honestly, that's all I deserved. She was the only one who managed to sleep next to me more than once. My face and body, only my mother could love.

But if I didn't know better, I'd think Penny was flirting with me. The morning after, that is. Why did I even bring her inside? I could have had Cerberus take care of a passed-out drunk in my car. What possessed her to end up that way? So many questions only leading down a path with no answers.

I look away from the mirror and get into the steaming hot shower. Running the bar of glycerin soap across my skin, my mind wanders back to that night…

_I brought her into a spare room, her fairy costume shedding little silk petals through the house. I sat her in an armchair, and grabbed her a glass of water from the kitchen. Being an alcoholic means I'm always monitoring my own hydration levels, since most of the pain the next day stems from not having enough water the night before._

_She was unfocused and exhausted, but when I brought her the water, a wave of relief washes over her. I brush some of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She presses her cheek into my palm, looking at me._

_"Please don't tell my mother," she sobs._

_I want to wipe those tears away, but I don't know why. I give her my handkerchief, so she could dry her tears._

_"Doll, I don't know who your mother is, but an unaccompanied young gal like you is going to draw attention. We've all done foolish things when we were young." My voice was tender, like I wanted my words to embrace her. I didn't understand the feelings I was having._

_She nods. And accepts my offering gratefully, dabbing at her eyes._

_"You can sleep it off here before we figure out where home is in the morning."_

_"No! Please don't send me back home. I was running away."_

_I stop. And sigh._

_"I don't know what you were running away from, but you're lucky I'm nothing like my brothers -- or their boys for that matter. Have a night to collect your thoughts first. We'll talk again in the morning."_

_She nods, and finishes her glass of water. I take it from her and set it on the side table._

_"On another note, you won't sleep well in these strappy heels. May I?" I ask._

_She nods again, extending out one leg delicately. I kneel down and loosen the buckle and strap on the first shoe. She straightens her foot and I slide the shoe off, keeping another hand on her trembling ankle. We repeat this with the other shoe, and I set them down under the ottoman. She might trip on them in the morning otherwise._

_"Can you help me up? I'm not sure I can stand. My legs feel like noodles." I can hear that quiet desperation, from when you're fighting against your body._

_No wonder her leg was trembling. Booze is a hell of a muscle relaxant. She holds out her arms, and I kneel down to lean her, she flops over my shoulder, arms around my neck. I hook an arm under her legs and carry her tiny form to the bed. I catch a whiff of her perfume under the boozy smell of the punch. It's delicately floral, with a grassy note. I'd know that smell anywhere. Daffodils. Curious._

_I pull the folded covers from the end and shake them open, covering her. Satisfied, I turn around to walk to the door._

_I stop when I hear her sobbing again._

_"Listen, doll, the sooner you get to sleep, the better this will all seem in the morning. I promise."_

_"O-Okay. Thank you." She closes her eyes and turns over in the bed. I watch her until her breathing evens out, and head out of the guest room, softly closing the door behind me. I look at the floor. The housekeeper is going to find petals for days, after._

Same as her perfume yesterday, come to think of it. Daffodils. I remember thinking it curious at the time since that was Mother's favorite flower. The prize of her garden. Penny was so...small in my arms. I don't know why I felt the urge to protect her then. Her beautiful auburn hair was so soft, with wavy curls. Why am I thinking about this now?

She was bold when she challenged me to chess. Handily distracting me, but still playing competently. Using the tools in her arsenal. Incredibly gutsy for someone to challenge a crime boss. No one's ever done that to me before.

And the look of glee across her heart-shaped face, a twinkle in her eyes and her plump lips playing at a smile...I wonder if she knew she stole my heart. I'm in too deep with this broad already. And when she danced with delight and I caught an eyeful of her ample hips. While she doesn't have long legs, who cares when there's a form that can fit against you so pleasurably? The thought of holding her against me again -- in a more carnal way -- is appealing. Too appealing.

As the water from the shower head drips over me, I feel that familiar heaviness below. She's easily half my age. She shouldn't be interested in me. Fuck, I'm maybe her father's age. At least she's an adult, but--- gah! I slap my face. How am I supposed to face her in a few days? For our date. Fuck, I mean our appointment. _She called it a date_.

 _What if_ \-- what if the curiosity was mutual? I can indulge in fantasy as long as I don't act on it. Right?

I take my length into my hand, stroking gently. Pleasure shoots through my groin at the thought of Penny and her ample bosom pressing against my chest. I already know how soft they are. That fairy costume was a little flimsy. And that smile. When she knew she won in our match. My hand is already rapidly gaining speed, like I'm desperate to control this itch of lust. Possessed. It's like running desperately up a mountain to a cliff's edge, just waiting for the right moment to...dive. The pain of oversensitivity makes me release my grip. The water washes all my evidence down the drain. That base desire relinquishes its hold over me.

I need a damn cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Red and Verdi Within
> 
> Notes:
> 
> All of Hades' dogs from LO work in his organization. Hades still has three mostly identical damatian mutt dogs, but because they are always running together and look so similar, people started rumors that he has a three headed dog. For fun, I think Cerberus started the rumor himself.
> 
> Tee hee
> 
> I love a frustrated man, don't you


	7. Business As Usual

I put on my dressing gown to go smoke on my balcony. Looking out over the water streaming from below calms me. Every time I inhale, I feel the smoke calming my every nerve, cradling my brain. I do want to build a community around here. Somehow. Being out of the way is fine and all, but… it feels like maybe more can be done. 

Zeus has indulged my desires for urban architecture a handful of times. In exchange for punishing some folks the law couldn't exactly touch. It's an open secret that the clean streets of Olympus are by design. If there's someone who upsets the order, that's when my shades take you for judgement. After checking the records, you might be free to go. Or pressed into service. Or you simply disappear from society altogether. But you always leave someone alive to keep the stories going. Less work for me, overall.

I inhale again until I feel the embers graze my fingers. Suppose this one's done. I stub it out in the bucket of sand I keep on the balcony. Should empty that soon. It's a garden of ashes and ends. I brush the small ashes from my dressing gown before returning inside. The phone rings, but Cerb gets it first. 

"Xenos residence. Oh, yes, he's here. Hold on." Cerb claps his hand over the receiver. "It's Ms. Enodia. She said she finished looking into something for you?"

I motion to him, and he surrenders the receiver. "Yes, Hecate. Have you got anything to report?"

"The articles missing from your Eleusinian Herald are rather odd. Something about an accident during filming for one of Mr. Celeste's films. There was more detail in a newer issue I acquired. Food poisoning."

Food poisoning? "Where was he filming?"

"On part of the Barley Mother's estate. Some film noir business. Not like his normal movies. No deaths, but a few hospitalizations."

Hmm. Phoebus "Apollo" Celeste. With how much the news goes on about him, you'd think he was the sun rising in the East every morning. "Any other news out of this?" I ask gruffly.

"Not especially. Odd considering our little guest. Would have expected a bigger local splash at her departure." I can almost imagine Hecate looking through the papers on her desk, bored.

"Does Demeter even know she's gone?"

"She might not. It sounds like they locked down the estate after the incidents that delayed filming."

"Something about this just doesn't sit right with me."

"We'll keep an eye on it." Hecate hangs up the phone.

Phoebus Celeste, a real prick that one. Press loves him. Their Golden Boy Apollo. He usually does swashbuckling action movies. What's he doing with some brooding noir script over in Eleusinia? And what kind of accident involving him barely makes the news? I'm certain he's got some kind of rotten secret somewhere, but mostly because I can't stand the guy. I don't have a shred of evidence, just my own distaste for the man.

Maybe Madame Nyx might know more.

\---

Nyx runs the chain of gentlemen's entertainment clubs in Olympus. Though it's more correct to say that she rules the nightlife. Everyone who's anyone spends time in one of her clubs by night, no matter their day job. I usually check in with her once a week, but given the circumstances, I figure paying an extra visit this month is in order. Her main club -- Mesonuktion -- is where I find her tonight. 

Nyx is always flirtatious with me, because of the "worries I carry in my face." Whatever that means. Not that she needs me to protect her. Her Keres are known for being the most attractive young women in these clubs - but these roses are riddled with thorns. It only took one of Ares' boys to "fuck around and find out." Since then, her clubs have become the place to be to make deals with discretion, just follow the rules of the club. Aphrodite runs an entirely different sort of business, woe to the wandering Joe who confuses them.

Between Nyx and Hecate, they keep the drug trade regulated within Olympus. Might be the only reason why we attract the wrong crowd on occasion. Zeus did always have a thing for Atlantic City. Tourists are handled a little more delicately, but residents are expected to fall in line. It's probably the biggest pain of my work, managing who gains residency in Olympus and who doesn't. Occasionally we get the rich idiot who forges papers in order to buy property. Phoebus Celeste is unfortunately one of the longtime residents under Zeus' approval. Not untouchable, but harder to police.

I find her prowling the floor, and wave her over to my table. Madame Nyx dresses like a star-studded sky, with a gauzy indigo veil over her face. The only uncovered part of her face is her copper chin with alluring red lips. Her black satin gown hugs her frame, draped with overlaying body chains studded with sparkling gems. Every inch of her appearance shows she embraces being the Goddess of the Nightlife in Olympus. I've never seen her outside of her clubs. Part of me is sure she only exists for the Nighttime, to tell you the truth. She joins me for a drink. 

I take off my hat and jacket, stuffing the gloves into a coat pocket. We settle into a corner booth, and Nyx takes out a bottle of my favorite Irish wWhisky. Only developed a taste for this since coming stateside.

"To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your presence, Aidoneus? You don't often pay me extra attentions, despite my own affections for you."

"What's your favorite golden boy, Mr. Celeste, been up to?. Seen him around lately?"

"Can't say that I have. He tried luring one of my girls on to the set of his new project. I haven't seen him back since. He is a good tipper when he does visit. Haven't seen his sister either."

"What do you mean by ’luring’? I thought your girls want for nothing here."

"I suppose their reputation preceeds them, but a new girl who hadn't quite finished her training left me. Seems that being a Keres wasn't enough for her."

"How's the trash situation?" Translation: any rule breakers?

"Pretty awful with all the Hollywood types in town. Even though I haven't seen Mr. Celeste, I've seen all his people."

"Any overnight guests?" Like the late Mr. Midas.

"Not yet, but some are getting a little too close."

"Any idea where either of your sons are?"

"I know you don't mean Hypnos, and you know Hermes isn't mine."

"He practically lives here!"

"Doing your trips, yes; but I don't keep tabs on Hermes. Thanatos hasn't been home."

Last time Thanatos wasn't home was when Minthe and I were on a "break." I'm not eager to track him down now that we've split again.

I drain my two-fingers of whisky. "So who was that new girl? I didn't recall seeing any new faces last time I was here."

Nyx touches her chin, tilting her head in thought. "She wanted to find a job in the city. But I guess she was feeling a bit homesick. Shame, because she's definitely your type." She refreshes my whisky with another two finger pour, neat.

"What's my type, Nyx?"

Her melodic laughter mocks me, "A clever broad with curves you'd call sinful."

"What do you call Minthe, then?" I start sipping my refill.

"I'd call her passable with the lights off."

I snort with laughter, some of the liquor burns up through my nose and down my throat. Nyx tears up laughing, and hands me a glass of water with a napkin. I gratefully accept them and take a swallow to dull my firey insides.

"Well, we're on the outs again."

"And you're not kicking her out of the city?"

"If she wasn't good at pushing paper, she'd have been out of Olympus."

"If I find someone who is as gifted in bureaucracy as you want, I'll escort Minthe out of the city myself. Now if I can pry Thanatos away from her, I'd be happy."

Clearly I don't need to go confirm that.

"Back to the subject, where did you say your new girl was from?" I put on my jacket, and fish out my gloves.

"Eleusis."

That wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Red and VerdiWithin
> 
> Nyx's club is the phoenetic spelling of 'Midnight' in Greek.
> 
> Aphrodite runs strip clubs. Nyx runs classy parlours with gambling and beautiful, dangerous women.


	8. Greektown

There's no way that was Penny, right? She'd only just gotten to Olympus. I don't always pay attention to who Nyx and Hecate employ, since they only employ capable women. Never had to check on it before, to be honest.

What would Penny have been doing, trying to become a Keres? I absentmindedly take out a cigarette as I walk towards the one shitty park we have in Olympus. Zeus hasn't invested much in big green spaces in the city. "If it doesn't make money, what's the point?" he'd say. A younger me agreed with him. He just likes the title of saying he runs a city, without any of the real responsibility. Probably why we've earned our reputation along Atlantic City and Las Vegas as a city of sin - because we regulate and tax the vices instead of imprisoning people for them.

Eleusis is our local answer to Martha's Vineyard. Anidyllic little island community, not part of the Olympus machine. Small, annoying, and affluent though. Businesses there are seasonal, hobbies, or part of the Barley Mother brand. Demeter Therismos is the biggest local celebrity. After helping Zeus overthrow Father, she was hoping to be the one by his side. To her surprise, he went after Hera instead. Hera came from old money, and has a regal air about her -- though these days she's leaning further into being a lush in order to cope with Zeus' wandering hands. If anything, Demeter dodged a bullet. She didn't want anything to do with Olympus, anyway. Regulating things that are taboo didn't sit well with her.  
_Stub out the butt. Another cigarette. Inhale._

So is this like a rebellious phase? Demeter famously hates men. No one seems to know anything about a father for Penny. Her firstborn son was a bit of a mess. Spitting image of Posey. Big news scandal when Posey finally settled down and it wasn't with Demeter. It's hard to not feel like a creep when I think of the girl. She's half my age. Just starting out.

I feel the need to meet with my Kapitanos. Just to occupy the thoughts in my brain. My feet take me to my normal haunt in Little Greece. A little hole in the wall near the docks -- κυνοτροφείο. Cerberus catches my eye first and waves me over to the head of the table.

He says with a laugh, "Boss! You're late."

"You know when we're here it's fine to call me Hades." I wave as I take my seat. I look around the table; they're all here. On the left: Mr. Antonio "Mushroom" Bianchi, Mr. Joseph "J.P." Pepi, and Ms. Joanne -- I mean Big John. Mr. Matthias Russell, Mr. Booker Fudge, and Mr. Cordon Bleu are at my right, with Cerberus at the other end of the table.

Big John erupts in her melodious laughter while greeting me. "Always a right sausage fest here, Hades. When are we getting any more ladies into the fold?" She's on the larger end, but I would call her build Amazonian rather than fat. I've seen her stop a running man with a well-landed fist. She's always had a deep voice, so instead of correcting subordinates she speaks to by telephone, she simply leans in to being called John.

Mr. Fudge interjects, "He just dumped Minthe for the umpteenth time. Maybe if he can keep that bad excuse for a dye job away longer." He spills a little of his beer as he drinks. It dribbles off his clean chin, just missing his mutton chop sideburns.

Mr. Bianchi pats Booker's hand. "Yeah, give the man a break. Minty keeps the records straight. Though she is a bit of a--"

“She’s always been insufficient for our Monsieur. I’ve always said this,” grumbles Mr. Bleu. Come to think of it, I don’t think he’s approved of anyone I’ve ever shown interest in.

I interrupt, "That's quite enough about me. Are we ready to eat, or are the appetizers all you're having?" Surveying the table, I see quite a few picked-at sharing plates. Stuffed grape leaves, hummus, stuffed olives, and a nearly-finished oversized spanakopita. They must have devoured the halloumi fingers already. This place is famous for them. Who knew deep frying cheese would be delicious?

\---

Leaving the restaurant, the rest scatter except for Cerberus and Mr. Bleu. Cerberus still lives with me at Styx, but all the talk about Minthe had Mr. Bleu feeling overprotective. He's a grumbly fellow, but loyal. We walk around the white and blue rows of shops until we get to the 24-hr bakery, _Psomí_. Any self-respecting city has to have a few places that stay open late.

 _Psomí_ is a drunken man's dream. Bakery cases that are stocked to the brim with delicious treats. Their baklava in the top shelf is why we're here, though. Cerberus loves it, and Mr. Bleu always accepts it without complaint. But that's not what I see first as we walk in. Or rather a certain someone catches my attention, drowning out the siren song of flaky goodness.

Penny is here, staring at the cases. She's wearing a shirtdress in a crisp ivory. Something about her olive skin and light colours makes her a vision that sings. Cerberus nudges me, noticing that my jaw dropped slightly. Mr. Bleu mutters under his breath, "Have more respect for yourself, Hades. No oglig the ladies on my watch."

Cerberus cheerily greets Penny, "Fancy seeing you this far away from the city center. Such a charming flower in this little breadbasket. Care to join us for a drink?"

Penny finally selects a small strawberry brick cake to go with a wrapped sandwich already on the counter. As she pays, she smiles and says, "Just one drink, but I have my own homework to do." She taps her notebook, winking at me. "Would the misters Xenos and Bleu be joining us?"

I can see Mr. Bleu is about to refuse on my behalf -- I can see him fuming-- but I pat him on the shoulder and he backs off. "Why don't we all get coffee from here instead, and find a table outside to eat? It looks like we're interrupting your dinner."

Penny beams in response. Cerberus offers his arm, and takes her slice of cake after Penny picks up her sandwich. Mr. Blue still scowls at my side as I'm paying for four portions of baklava and four coffees.

"I don't trust any dames with red hair. Always bring trouble. Bad enough you're weak on them all the time."

"I can't be that bad. I've still been quite the busy bee this week. You've been shuttling folks around with Cerberus."

"Yes, including your _nouvelle femme_ over there. She was awfully chummy with Lady Hecate," he huffs.

"I didn't sleep with her, we just put her up in the guest room. Poor kid was passed out drunk in my back seat."

"Just be careful Hades. You saved me, for which you have my _gratitude éternelle_ , but sometimes…"

"If you're worried about having another 'Minthe' working under you, don't. She's got her own goals that she's just looking for a loan to get started."

"Hmmph." Mr. Bleu grunts, but grabs the cardboard coffee holder and head outside to the table. I grab a few napkins to go with the baklava.

We manage to squeeze the four of us around the cafe table. Mr. Bleu and Cerberus sit on the other side of me, leaving me sitting straight across from Penny. Just...be cool. She's only being polite. _Groan_. I'm old enough to be her father! I take a sip of my coffee. It's a lovely level of roasted aroma washing across my senses, clearing the oily flavors lingering from dinner.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Penny pop the lid, taking a sip. Her face grimaces and she starts adding in creamer and sugar. Horrified, I watch her take sips and continue this process until her coffee is taupe.

"That coffee is no longer coffee," I snort.

She replies matter-of-factly, "Where I come from, bitter things are awful. I'm not so dark that I need to drink black coffee to prove anything to anyone." To cement her point, she sips it once again, and smiles before digging into her cake.

"Oh, but we got some baklava to share." I cut into a piece and pop the sweet into my mouth. The crunch of the flaky pastry meeting the gooey honey layers melts on my tongue. It's almost too sweet for me, and I sip my coffee to balance it out.

She shrugs, "I like to make my own. There's other options than just honey and phyllo." This catches Cerberus's attention. He knows I don't keep sweets in the house. I'm transfixed by her motions as she takes bites of her cake.

"Oh?"

"Sure, there's a whole world of sweeteners you can use. But then, that could be my itch to break with tradition talking." Her smirk is making my heart flip. She has some buttercream still on her lip. Our eyes meet. I motion on my face, like I'm her mirror, to indicate the cream. She dabs at her face with a napkin, and manages to get it. To my surprise, she hands out a napkin to me. When she sees my confusion, she laughs.

"You have some crumbs yourself." This doll doesn't even have to try to make me blush. I accept the napkin and start brushing crumbs. Cerberus nudges my foot, indicating Mr. Bleu with his eyes. Oh. He's getting a little surly. Cerberus portions out the remaining baklava, slicing the fourth piece in half so that it's evenly distributed among them.

"So, an itch to break with tradition?" Cerberus offers.

"Yes, I'm looking at opening a flower shop in the city. Mr. Xenos is looking for a completed business proposal from me tomorrow."

"Oh, there's some storefronts available around here! Have you tried this area? Much of Greektown has been handpicked by us. Although I should say mostly Mr. Bleu."

"Well, I haven't steered anyone wrong yet. I owe that to my impeccable taste, befitting a man from France." He crunches on his baklava, staring at Penny to size her up. "I'm still not sure you're fit to do business with _monsie_ \--"

"Oh look at the time! You kids don't stay out too late!" Cerberus cuts him off. He then proceeds to drag out a grumbling Mr. Bleu from the other side of the table, leaving me and Penny alone.

Well. This is a little awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> κυνοτροφείο - kynotrofeío - greek for kennel  
> Psomí - Greek for bread
> 
> Fun fact: mozzarella sticks weren't super a *thing* stateside until the 1950s. They were invented in France, so maybe Mr. Bleu might whip them up for Hades in a fit of jealousy.


	9. Contemplation

We sit in silence while she finishes her cake. I suggest a short walk around Greektown, to the old closed florist's. Penny unwraps her sandwich to eat while we walk. The sun has started to set, bathing the storefronts in a cheery orange.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions about how detailed my business proposal should be?"

"Only if you can answer a question I have first."

"A-alright."

"No need to be nervous...just, why a flower shop?"

She pauses. "Well, I'm pretty good with plants. My mother was a bit hands-on with my education, and I have everything planned out on all these tables." She takes another bite of her sandwich, thinking. It's then that I notice it's a roasted vegetable sandwich. No meat? She pulls out a napkin from her purse to wipe away her remaining crumbs. I get the feeling she's used to doing a lot on the go. She crumples up the sandwich wrapper and napkins, and tosses them in a trash can as we pass.

"I could show you a little preview." She flips to a section of her notebook that looks like a ledger. Sure enough, she has quite a few statistics written down based on growth rates and soil. She knows how to produce, but she's not quite answering my question.

"Sure, but you could apply that to any business. Why flowers? You could just as easily run a greenhouse for produce if you're just concerned with yields."

"The one hobby I was allowed to myself was the greenhouse. And with flowers, there's a whole secret language that someone can communicate in. Opening a flower shop for me is like creating a space where people who struggle with words can find a new way to express themselves to another person."

I don't want to burst her bubble since flowers-as-a-language typically requires the recipient to also understand the translation. But her heart is in the right place. Her earnestness about this almost feels like she is planting something in my heart, and I still don't feel entirely worthy of it.

I walk her to the train station, and watch her climb the stairs to the platform. The train comes, and once I see that pale pink figure board the train, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. She commands my attention far too easily.

I have a sudden itch to go back to the park. There's not much here, just some benches on the blank expanses of grass. Is this why Hera pushed her on me? To figure out a better use for her talent and studies from her time spent in the greenhouse? As my brain whirrs away, I only just notice the sun has long since dipped below the horizon. I should make my way home. Cerberus took the car, so I'll have to head back to the train. Then I recognize the last voice I wanted to hear right now.

"Hey!"

It's Minthe. She's at the edge of the park.

"You haven't been following your calendar all week. It's been impossible to get a hold of you."

"And Cerberus has been maintaining things in my stead. You're aware he operates the same as I do when I am indisposed." I don't hide the annoyance in my voice. I glance around. Damn. How is there absolutely no one here, in a public space? I take another drag off of my cigarette.

"What do you mean something came up?"

I exhale out the side of my mouth. "Something required my attention. Why are we still having this conversation?"

Minthe takes my cigarette. It's something we used to do when dating. She still doesn't get it. I take it back from her, stubbing it out.

"Is that how it is? I just don't matter to you anymore?"

"Please enlighten me, how am I supposed to feel when the woman I'm seeing says that the reason she won't attend my brother's party is because 'I stink of death?' Shit, Minthe, taking care of my own needs is less humiliating."

I glance over at her. She's on the verge of tears and her blonde roots are coming in. I rub my temples. Her scarf slips and I spot the hickeys on her neck. It takes everything I have to not roll my eyes.

"See? I can't even keep myself together without you." She whimpers.

"No Minthe, you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. You just enjoy putting people beneath you to feel something. If you weren't capable and organized, and let's be honest -- ruthless -- I would never have hired you in the first place."

"Maybe you'll need to find someone else to push your paperwork for you then."

"If that's what it'll take. Fine. You're fired."

I don't think I've ever heard her stop talking before. She looks at me, stunned. That's when she slaps me, hard.

"AM I NOTHING TO YOU?" she screeches. Her face is almost as red as her hair.

It's my turn to be stunned. My face stings. I've recognised that she was not one of my better decisions. But even now, there's no pain in her eyes. Just disgust. Like I'm beneath her again. I turn to walk away.

I hear the click of her heels as she pursues me. I have no desire to keep doing this song and dance. It's not the first time she's hit me. And as I've now realized, if I kept going back to her...it wouldn't be the last. I've always expected that having my scars made me damaged.

But while I used to brush off everyone's concerns about Minthe before, I’m now reviewing their misgivings about her with new ears. The most important women in my life, Hecate and Nyx, even agree that I have not been fair to myself. I head up the stairs to the transit platform. She's still following.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" She grabs my shoulder.

I pluck her hand, moving it away from me. "I can't imagine what I have done to give you the idea that I would look at you, or take you back again. What we were doing…is the very definition of insanity. I have been doing the same thing with you for years. Expecting it to be different. Maybe go chew on that for a while."

I step on past the train doors, and blessedly, she lets them close behind me. I catch her reflection in the window as the train car pulls away from the station.

\---

What do I actually want?

It wasn't that long ago that I thought about marrying Minthe. Only four women have ever tolerated me in the past. Two of them are long dead, my brother married one, leaving Minthe as the last. Paid visits lose their lustre when sex just doesn't bring any kind of satisfaction anymore. When it feels like work.

Minthe clearly thought of sex with me as work, because all she ever wanted in return was some sort of material good. I foolishly thought of this as mutually beneficial. After all, my brothers have found satisfaction in their lives with wives and children.

I was just searching for meaning, I guess. Life was about survival for so long, after all. My formative years with Posey spent at that school. Come to think of it, I only found out we had one last brother after we got out of that awful place. My only solace at that time was the few good moments Posey and I shared, and my love of architecture and metalworking.

Zeus had been hidden away by Mother with some of her wealthy relatives, so he was raised wanting for absolutely nothing; and yet he craved everything Father had. He craved the respect and the authority. After Mother disappeared, Zeus seized the opportunity. His plan was to take out Father's businesses, leaving a power vacuum. He convinced us that starting a new city in the New World would be better than staying in Greece.

But Zeus spent the money taken from Father like it was water. Posey tried to run things, but didn't have the talent for handling it. I took the reins of what was left of Father's work from him. He was clearly struggling. He's found his footing elsewhere now, but...it would have been a waste to leave it all. And I wasn't going anywhere with my skill set back home. It turns out I had a knack for shaking down information, and his associate, Hecate, wanted to seize the opportunity to head overseas. She hasn't steered me wrong yet, and we've been able to tightly control information.

But now that we are all thriving here… is a transactional relationship appropriate anymore? Clearly my drunk self didn't think it was. As annoying as it is to stay in the shadows, as long as Zeus has his public facing life, I've been able to carve out my own life and existence. If my brother's are living the dream, maybe I should be looking to follow suit.

The train announcement shakes me from my trip down memory lane. Almost missed my stop. I step off and head towards the garage to take a car home to _Styx_.

\---

I should have known I was getting my hopes up.

I'm at the bank branch where Penny had played against me in chess and won. Been waiting all day. It's almost 5pm -- closing time -- and there's no sign of her. Maybe she reconsidered?

As I'm getting ready to leave with the rest of the bank staff, one of the tellers stops me. They tug on my jacket sleeve, indicating the phone.

"Sir, Ms. Enodia for you."

What could Hecate need to talk to me about right now? Crossing over to the wall phone, I press the still-warm receiver to my ear.

"Hades speaking."

Her response sugarcoats nothing.

"Meet me at the sewer grate. Tartarus has been breached."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Red and VerdiWithin
> 
> This chapter has been hard for me to write. Not because of the content, but because I am suffering from some pretty severe side effects of my medical treatment.
> 
> Full disclosure: I was diagnosed with cancer back in November. I began treatment right before New Years. The disassociating side effects of chemotherapy have had a very detrimental effect on my ability to recognize and write my stories. I am forever grateful for my friends, Red and VerdiWithin for their patience with me, along with heliosalpha for helping me whiteboard and clear the fog enough to complete this chapter.
> 
> Further updates may be slow going as I adjust to my changing mental state as I continue to fight this disease. I don't intend on giving up on this story, just updates will be slower than even I wanted to write/publish at. Thank you for reading.


	10. Tartarus

Tartarus is a...unique place.

It started as a prison for anyone who had fought against us in the Three Kings' Rebellion. When we first came stateside, starting Olympus itself was a little rocky. At my insistence, we started with subway tunnels. All the proper cities had them. But Zeus had promised a new perfect city would be mine to design. The tunnels followed all the major streets. A real thing of beauty. Real shame we had to flood it and seal it off.

While what became Olympus's mass transit system morphed into an above-ground affair, the abandoned subway tunnels were convenient dumping grounds for political prisoners -- people who opposed Olympus or Zeus in particular. I think the most famous person we sent down there was Salmoneus. He tried running against Zeus during the one legitimate election we had. Officially, he had left town. In reality, he was locked down in the old tunnels, left to starve or drown -- whichever came first.

Since I had overseen the construction of this incidental prison, I became its unofficial warden. It's not exactly an easy place to wander into. Hecate's Lampades keep an eye on the only unobstructed entrance left, a big iron grating at the bottom of a stairwell under Hecate's office. We call the entrance the sewer grate, given the quality of the specimens thrown past it as of late. But every time we send someone down there, it's usually a much bigger to-do. Hecate and I have keys to look in on it, kept in our respective offices.

Hecate is already standing at the iron structure, frowning. One of her Lampades is examining the lock, and talking through the breach.

"The lock isn't cut. And it's locked now. Of the two figures on camera, one looked an awful lot like Minthe. The other was hard to tell under their coat, but looked to be slightly shorter."

"Hades?" Hecate's voice stops me in my tracks.

"I'm here," I manage to reply.

"Did something happen with Minthe, by any chance? To give us an idea of why she might be in the camera feed for Tartarus?"

"Not that I'm aware of. As far as I know, I fired her a few days ago. She turned in the last few papers she had from me."

She pauses before speaking, "Humor me, Hades. Please try your key in the lock."

I fish out my Tartarus key, clean as always and try fitting it into the lock. It slides in, but the tumblers aren't turning. That's...odd. I pull it out to look at the teeth on the key.

Hecate uses her key to unlock the grate easily, and hands her key to me. I hold them both together to compare them in the dim electric light. The teeth on my key are slightly off. It's like someone tried to make a copy of Hecate's key and failed.

"Shit." This must have been when we last opened Tartarus. Minthe was with me then.

But why would she do this? I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

Did she spy me and Penny at the Greektown station? She must have. It was too convenient that she was there just as I was seeing Penny off.

Minthe must have seen her loan application when returning all of the paperwork in progress.

But it could easily be someone else she locked in, I tell myself. Hecate would have told me if the other figure positively was Penny.

Hecate presses a heavy flashlight into my hand. After stepping over the threshold, we sweep the area. There's some patches of dirt, and the occasional trickle of water from minute cracks in the cement. Not enough near the entrance to make it muddy enough for footprints.

Then I spot a flash of white surrounded by a wrap of scuffed black with a whisper of a red ribbon bookmark visible on the concrete ahead.

Her notebook. That sick feeling I pushed down comes rising up as I run ahead.

“Penny? PENNY?!” I’m yelling her name until I am hoarse.

I can’t even hear anything but the beating of my own heart. What if she tripped and fell onto the tracks?

I’m jogging along the tunnels’ edge coming up to the fork. I can hear my constant shouting of her name echoing down the empty stretches.

I stop in the middle of the fork, straining to hear something, anything.

Maybe it’s my imagination, but I hear voices down one of the tunnels. Hecate catches up to me, clapping her hand on my shoulder.

“Maybe give me a chance to keep up, old friend.”

“Sorry, I panicked.” I sheepishly reply. “Did you hear the voices down the tunnel?”

“What voices, Hades? The last person we sent down here should have been dead from starvation or thirst by now. Are you perhaps hearing things?”

I can't just be hearing things. I know I heard voices. Have to follow them. No one else should be down here. I ready my pistol, just in case. We walk in relative quiet for several minutes until we get close to what should have been Union Station.

There. Definitely voices up ahead.

I peek around the corner to see people huddled together.

There aren't supposed to be any people here.

Shit.

I look over to Hecate. She pulls me back under cover.

Her voice is a barely audible whisper, "We should wait, Hades. Some of these people look familiar, no?"

\---

After waiting and observing, we're spotted a little earlier than I'd like. There's a commotion, something about wondering where all the visitors are coming from. There's more back light behind the approaching figures, so we're looking at silhouettes while being a bit blinded by the light. I'm struck dumb with silence while Hecate does what she does best - gather information.

"There wasn't supposed to be anyone else down here. How long have you been here?"

A tall slender shadow responds, "Well, most of us have been down here after being denied residency in Olympus."

"How many of you are down here?"

The figure spits out, "Why do you, of all people, care!?"

More people file out from the hallway and surround us in the station platform. The dim lantern light plays on their faces. I recognize a few of these faces from Greektown. Servers. Shopkeepers. I don't recall seeing any of them come before me in any official capacity with Zeus.

Hecate replies dryly, "But surely you could become residents of Olympus? Living in an abandoned subway station doesn't sound sustainable."

"Bit rich to say that when the man next to you runs all the banks," I recognized that voice as Ambrose, the baker.

I shield my eyes from the light while replying, "And I sit on a lot of committees. Clearly there's an unmet need."

"Zeus only wants people who can afford to buy property or to give him something. Not all of us can."

This gives me pause. I've been so busy that I haven't slowed down to think about the scope of Olympus, and that, as a whole, it's very in love with being exclusive rather than inclusive.

Zeus has always loved the sound of "exclusive."

It's clear that there's a need for a slightly different space than Olympus. Residency shouldn't be dependent on the whims of just one man.

\---

While my recognition of the previous people was more along the lines of passing acquaintances, when we get back to their settlement...Village? ...Commune? I'm not sure what to call it. What do you call a ramshackle collection of detritus that you use to carve out your own life?

While it looks a bit tumbledown, it's almost… charming. The resourcefulness of these people, ignored in Zeus' plan, in carving a space out for themselves. I'm begrudgingly impressed. They've converted Union Station into a warm, lovely environment. They've had nowhere else to go.

Maybe we had the wrong plans for our abandoned subway. It could be a new domain. It was left in my care, anyway. Why shouldn't I mold it into something better? The merchants who carved out a life here have shown it could be better.

That's not to say that it still wouldn't be useful to keep an area for the original use, but it'll require some imagination to divide these areas further. And obviously we need to secure an area for that. Plans form in my head while walking with Hecate and Ambrose through the settlement. Hecate is taking meticulous notes on this development, filling her notebook with her superhuman speed. Could never read stenography, but she's so good at it. Much faster than writing the plain old way.

Ambrose brings us to their exit to the surface. A homey arch, built with discarded construction site supplies. They'll need something better.

"It's funny, so rarely have we seen anyone else down here, and today we get three visitors."

"Three?"

"Well we chased some crazy broad earlier. She lost her shoes and her hat while running, but we didn't catch her."

"Why'd she run away? You all seem pretty amiable all things considered."

Ambrose waves down another resident, motioning them over. "That would probably be because our friend here recognized her from Eleusis. She came here recently."

The young raven haired woman looks lost in thought, "Oh yeah, what was she called? It was fitting on account of her birth name. Some nasty business back at home. Her mummy didn't want any word getting out."

"What sort of nasty business?"

"The kind that earns you the name _Bringer of Death_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by VerdiWithin and Red. 
> 
> Many thanks to Heliosalpha, along with VerdiWithin and Red for holding my hand while writing.
> 
> It's short, but trying to move the plot along. I didn't realize how painful it would feel in my soul to write so slowly once I did start writing.
> 
> I forgot to describe Penny's notebook when I originally wrote the chapter it's introduced in, so I edited that chapter to add in that detail. If only I had the foresight and discipline to write an entire work before publishing, haha.
> 
> -Also note: far as Hades knew, Tartarus was flooded down most of the stations. But was it actually done? Our boy's had a lot on his plate because of his brother.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
